Bruce Banner's Birthday
by Aboodash56
Summary: It's Bruce Banner's birthday. Bruce has not celebrated his birthday in a while, so to cheer him up, Tony Stark, Betty Ross and Leonard Samson throw a birthday party for him.


So, I haven't wrote a for a while, because I was busy with other stuff, but now I'm back. I had this idea since two days ago, where Bruce Banner celebrates his birthday with his friends. However, I wanted to have Bruce's birthday be more simple and treated as a normal event, so there's no Thor, nor Captain America and not even Black Widow in this story. I included Tony Stark because he's Bruce's friend and Science bro. I brought Betty and Leonard into the story becuase both of them are just as important to Bruce's life as the Avengers are and have more of a role in his life than the Avengers in the comics. The idea of Betty learning to bake a cake for Bruce's birthday came from a fanfiction from Tumblr. That idea might be a bit silly, but at least it does develop Betty a bit, and it did a really good job.

This is my attempt to write a fanfiction after a while. I may not be the best fanfic writer, but I'm trying as hard as possible.

Spoiler alert for The Avengers and The Incredible Hulk. I hope you enjoy this.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Marvel Cinematic Universe films. They belong to Marvel Studios and Kevin Feige.

* * *

 **Bruce's Birthday**

* * *

 _Cast:_

 _Edward Norton - Bruce Banner_

 _Liv Tyler - Betty Ross_

 _Ty Burrell - Leonard Samson_

 _Robert Downey Jr. - Tony Stark_

* * *

 _Avengers Tower, New York City, New York_

 _December 18th_

Bruce Banner headed back home to Stark Tower. Banner had a very rough day. Ever since the Battle of New York, he had been residing in the Stark Tower for a while, working in the laboratory with Tony Stark. Upon heading towards the main buliding, Banner reached to the penthouse of the tower and saw Tony alongside his ex-girlfriend Betty Ross and friend and psychiatrist Leonard Samson there, having thrown a birthday party for him.

"Surprise!" Tony, Betty and Leonard said together, as they prepared the party for Bruce.

Bruce had actually forgotten that it was his birthday today. Ever since the accident at Culver University that turned him to the Hulk years ago, he always had other things to worry about when it rolled around and he didn't usually feel like celebrating anything. Seeing his friends throwing a birthday party for him surprised him for a bit.

"Um, what's going on?" Bruce asked.

"Burce, it's your birthday!" Betty said as she leaned towards him and kissed him in the check.

Bruce saw the decorations in the penthouse that were made for his birthday.

"How did you decorated this place?" Bruce said.

"Well, we had Tony to help us." Leonard told Bruce.

"Really?" Bruce asked.

"Yeah. Since today was my friend's birthday, I wanted to help to decorate this place a bit." Tony said.

"Well, thank you, guys." Bruce remarked.

Bruce was so happy that his friends cared for him on his birthday. In the past, he was unable to have time to celebrate his birthday, as he was on the run from General Ross. However, Bruce was now free from the military, and exchange for helping the Avengers defeat the Chitauri in New York, he was free from charges. Bruce might worry that having his friends with him might be very dangerous for them, but he never doubted that having them with him was good for him.

"There's something I want to show you." Betty said.

"What is it?" Bruce asked.

Betty then headed to the kitched to bring Bruce the cake she managed to bring. She then arrived with the cake. It was a chocolate cake and it had candles on it. She managed to present the cake she made for Bruce's birthday to him.

"I made this cake myself, and if I remember right, it used to be your favorite." Betty remarked.

Betty handed the cake to Bruce. He was genuinely happy that she remembered the cake that was his favorite.

"How did you.." Bruce asked.

"Well, Leonard and I went to a bakery shop to look for a cake for your birthday. Since there wasn't the cake that you liked, I asked a very lovely bakery worker into letting me bake in the kitchen." Betty explained. "It was my first time baking a cake."

"Yes. Even though this was her first time, she managed to learn how to bake." Leonard remarked. "I never thought this would happen."

it was clearly Betty's first experience was baking a cake. She had never baked a cake before. It was a little difficult to explain why she didn't have her own kitchen to learn how to bake a cake, or why it was so important that she bake it herself instead of just buying one of theirs, but thankfully, she had managed to learn baking it. Seeing the cake that Betty struggeld to make was enough to brighten things at least a little for Bruce.

"Well, you remembered right." Bruce smiled. "Thank you, Betty."

Betty could not help but feel happy about herself when he saw the little smile on Bruce's face. It had been a long time since she had seen a real smile from him since they hid a motel nearby North Carolina about a year ago. She was also pleseant to have helped Leonard and Tony decorate this place for his birthday. What they wanted to do was to see him happy, to show him that despite all that has happened, he could still be happy with his friends. Bruce could not have been more greatful.

"You know, I remember once I wanted to bake a layer cake for you. I don't think I've made one before. I think I threw out 3 before I judged it good enough for you." Buce said to Betty.

"Really? Three? What a waste. I probably would have eaten all of them." Betty remarked. "You know, I'm a huge fan of cake."

Bruce laughed a bit when she said that liked cake so much.

"You wouldn't mind if you share the cake with us, right?" Betty asked.

"Of course you can share it with me." Bruce told Betty. "I just want to say thank you guy for throwing a party for me. I haven't celebrated my birthday for a while."

"Could I take a bit from that lovely cake your girlfriend made?" Tony asked. "I can't wait to show you ma present."

"Yeah, Sure." Bruce smiled.

"Happy Birthday, buddy." Tony said.

"Thanks, Tony." Bruce smiled.


End file.
